FRIENDS  The Reunion
by rycroft17
Summary: What happens when the Friends reunite one more time? Find out in this episode that will make you laugh, cry, and shock to your very core.


F.R.I.E.N.D.S – The One Where They Reunite

[Scene: Central Perk. Phoebe, Mike, Rachel and Ross are sitting on the infamous couches.]

Phoebe: Mike, do you want kids someday?

Mike: Well, we kinda got back together for that, but I guess so.

Rachel: What do you think, Ross, do you want a second kid?

_Long pause._  
Ross: Hello? Ben?  
Rachel: I meant our second kid together!

_Rachel turns to Phoebe and Mike._

Rachel (whispers): Why does everyone forget Ben?

**Opening Sequence**

[Scene: Ross's apartment. Only Ross and Rachel are in the living room.]

Ross: Wow, thanksgiving again, huh?

Rachel: I know, it goes so quickly.

Ross: Yea.

Rachel: Hey, do you know what the Bings are doing this Thanksgiving?  
_Ross lets out a tiny snigger._

Rachel: What?  
Ross: Monica's going to kill you if she finds out you called them that!

_Short pause._

Ross: But no, I don't know what they're doing.

Rachel: I'll give them a call.

_Rachel dials Monica and Chandler's home number into her cell phone._

Rachel: Hey, Chandler. Is Monica there? No, it's just she's a lot more fun to talk to.

_Long pause_.

Rachel: Hey, Mon! Just wondering, what are your plans for Thanksgiving? Oh, we'd love to! Great. We'll see you then. Bye.

_Rachel hangs up the phone._

Ross: What did they say?

Rachel: Well, we are going to Westchester on Sunday.

Ross: Great!  
Rachel: And Joey's going with his sister.

Ross: Oh, no. Which one?  
Rachel: Gina.

Ross: The slutty one?  
Rachel: Honey, they're all slutty.

[Scene: Phoebe and Mike's place. All four friends – Rachel, Ross, Phoebe and Mike, are in the apartment].

Phoebe: So, did you get a call from Mon?

Rachel: Yes. Are you going as well?  
Phoebe: Nobody passes on the chance to have Thanksgiving food made especially by Monica, why would I say no?  
Mike: You said no to them because you had a massage client.

Phoebe: No, I said that I said no to the massage client. Oh, by the way, I invited the massage client.

Rachel: Pheebs, are you sure that Monica's going to like having a random guy over for dinner?  
Phoebe: Oh, she's going to love Allan. He's 77 and a naturist!

Mike: Wow, it's like a Thanksgiving stripogram.

Rachel: Well Emma's going to love this Thanksgiving. Now Monica and Chandler have the twins, she's going to have playtime pals.

Ross: Last time Emma had playtime pals, she pooped on their lap.

Rachel: Oh, that's why Emma gets no playdates anymore!

**Commercial Break**

[Scene: Monica and Chandler's house in Westchester. Monica, Chandler, Gina and Joey are standing at the door.]

Gina: Joey, are they going to like me?  
Joey: Of course! They've met loads of sluts now, they can put up with you! Hopefully, anyway.

_There is a knock on the door. Phoebe, Mike, and Allan have arrived._

Phoebe: Hi, you guys!  
Mike: Hey, everyone.

Allan: Hello!

_Monica, Joey, Gina and Chandler scream._

Monica: Phoebe, who is the guy with the sock for his….thing?  
Phoebe: Oh, that's my massage client, Allan. He's a hoot!  
Mike: We had to drive him here. His war stories are very 'memorable'.

Monica: Pheebs, can I talk to you, in the kitchen, alone for a second?

_Monica drags Phoebe to the kitchen._

Monica: What is **he** doing here?  
Phoebe: Well, he is my husband, so I think he should be allowed to visit.

Monica: Not Mike! That Allan guy!

Phoebe: Look, the guy has no family, and, let's face it, he's pretty hot!

_Monica gives Phoebe a confused look._

Monica: Fine, he can stay. But we are not lending him socks if his get dirty!  
_There is another knock on the door. Gina answers it, to see Rachel, Ross, and Emma._

Rachel: Hi! I suppose you haven't met me. I'm Rachel. So, going back to the whole clothes thing, huh?  
Gina: Excuse me?

_Monica butts in the way._

Monica: Um, Rachel? This is Joey's sister.

Rachel: Oh, god, I am so sorry, I thought you were…

Gina: Allan? Yes, I've met him.

[Scene: Monica, Chandler, Jack, Erica, Ross, Rachel, Emma, Phoebe, Mike, Allan, Joey, and Gina, are sitting at the freakishly large dinner table.]

Monica: So, who's ready for turkey?  
Joey: I AM!  
Monica: Okay, I guess I know who's getting the biggest plate!

_Monica walks off to the kitchen._

Allan: So, back to the story. We were in the trenches, and…

Gina: Oh, god almighty just shut up!  
Joey: Hey, Gina! I did not bring you here for this. Now, be quiet, or you have to change into something fancier.

_Gina gasps._

Gina: That is like the worst punishment ever!

[Scene: The guests have finished eating. They are still at the dining table.]

Joey: Wow, I am full!  
Chandler: That never happens!  
Monica [to Emma, Erica and Jack]: Kids, why don't you go play outside for a little while?

_The kids run outside_.

Monica: Right, down to business.

Chandler: Honey, do you wanna tell them, or shall I?  
Monica: We can both do it.

Rachel: Guys, what's going on?

Monica: Well, I'm pregnant.

All of Table: What?  
Phoebe: I didn't think you could get pregnant!

Monica: Well, the doctors said it was a miraculous moment.

All of Table: Wow.

Chandler: But, a few weeks ago, Monica and I started to have marital problems.

Joey: What do you mean?  
Monica: Chandler and I are separating.

All of Table: Oh My God!

Monica: And we're giving the baby up for adoption.

_There is a long pause._

Ross: Well, two more splits and you're tied with me, I guess.

**Closing Credits**

[Scene: Monica and Chandler's living room.]

Phoebe: Wow, no more Monica and Chandler, huh?

Ross: I know, it's so sad.

Mike: I guess we could adopt the baby?

Chandler: That could work.

Allan: I live near here; I could babysit for you anytime you want.

Monica: With that sock? No way!  
Joey: Well if Phoebe and Mike adopt the baby….I call godfather!

Ross: NO!

**The End**


End file.
